mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Project; Time Stalkers.The Celestrial Queen of Space
Project; Time Stalkers.The Celestrial Queen of Space Project; Time Stalkers.Away Team Mission Logs. Headquarters of Project; Time Stalkers, Inc,Mount Kronus is an Atlantean Star Citadel,erected over the buried Tauron City of Chronopolis and is a fictional castle of titanic proportions that features prominently in a series of Project;Time Stalkers,Inc.stories. The massive Crystalline upper structure,giving the impression more of a semi-deserted city than a single structure,in seen somewhere in the desserts of Arizona. Its immense, rambling outline has been familiar to the inhabitants -the Native Americans,who call this The Great Valley of Time,since time immemorial.They tell of the Time Spirits,who inhabit the place-created by the Taurons and the Tykhon-Great God Spirits of time and space, who tried enslave in ancient times,until Sir Lord Nathaniel Vincent and Friends,help liberated them from the Tauron and Tykhon tyranny,with the help of the Atlantean Lord of Light. . Below,is Chronopolis -the Shadow Complex-is an actual Tauron Star Castle,buried centuries ago,over a New Genesis Bunker edit Cast of Characters #Doctor Nathaniel Vincent. #Doctor Benjamin Allen #Doctor Christine Lambert #Marshall Johnathan Lambert #Deputy Marshall Sharon Wells #Doctor Nathan Zachery Wells #Doctor Kira Ann Phillips #Doctor Valarie Zarkhon. Project Time Stalker is a top secret U.S. government effort to build an experimental time machine known as "the Time Tunnel". When the costs of the project approach those of the entire U.S. space program, Time Core Corporation Representative Clark launches an investigation of the project. The Senator thinks that the tunnel has cost too much money for too little reward,since it stopped working over five years ago,when previous Project Time Stalkers Away Team disappeared,after the last invasion by the Taurons and Tykhoneans,to retake Mount Kronus. At his request the Senator is allowed to visit the project base and be given a tour. Once he reaches the central control room the Senator explains his complaints to the project heads. The Senator then says that he wishes to close down the project as a waste of time and money that has not worked.Experiments with Tauron Time Pod,have worked,since the Tauron Communications Systems Relays are not compatible with Terran Temporal Space Probes sent out.They are only known way for far to navigate the small Time Pod,once it is dropped into the Project Time Stalker Time Pit.And travel through the big Time Stalker Jump Gate,for far isn't reliable or ready yet,after the sabotage created by the Tauron saboteurs hidden within the Complex years before. Time Stalkers scientist, young physicist Nathaniel Vincent and his partner Benjamin Allen,fearing that Time Core Corporation might shut down the Shadow Complex,launch themselves back in time in an experimental Time Pod,with room for two attempt to prove that the Time Stalker project funds were not wasted. The Time Stalker top personnel can see through the Tunnel that Time Stalker Time Pod is aboard the soon to get lost SS Celestrial Queen of Space ,some three hundred years in Earth's future. The Project Time Stalkers personal can see and communicate with two scientist,but cannot get a lock on their time pod also see that he cannot escape before the sinking, and they cannot retrieve him.And unknown to the members or two Project Away Team members,the space liner has members of Project Time Striker,Inc.the Tauron version of Project Time Stalkers,created upon the Tauron homeworld. In an attempt to rescue his younger friend, another key Tic-Toc scientist Dr. Nathaniel Vincent and Benjamin Allen attempt to convince the captain when the accident that cause the ship be lost to occur. Unconvinced, the captain of the Celestrial Queen of Space threatens to have to overboard.left in that strange pod of theirs,if keep on with nonescence..